


Five nights at Freddy's: Marcus's story

by starbanjo43



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbanjo43/pseuds/starbanjo43
Summary: Marcus was in need of something to pass his summer with so he found a job. Rated M for swearing





	1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

 

This is my first story so it might be bad.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The path was overgrown, hard to see more than a foot in any direction. The sky was cloudy with the faint smell of rain in the distance. Leaves get caught in my hair as I kept walking. It was quiet. Unnaturally quiet. 

I walked down the overgrown path as I heard the faint rumble of thunder in the distance. I felt like I was being watched, as I continued to trek down the overgrown path, trying to find shelter before the storm hit. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched. The feeling amplified as the rain started to pour down, lightning clashing in the sky as the thunder roared louder.

As the thunder roared I heard a faint sound that clashed with the thunder. Suddenly realization hit me as I identified the new sound as a wolf’s growl. Fear began to consume my thoughts as I bolted down the hidden path, the chase begins. With each step I took the wolf just kept getting closer and closer until I could hear it’s heavy breathing behind me. 

I ran faster than ever, breathing heavily. As I ran the rain poured down on, me I tried to look back at my pursuer. A black wolf with silver eyes. As I look back forward I trip on some shrubs and fall face first into the mud.

The wolf slowed and stood in front of me. It’s teeth stained crimson with the blood of its fallen prey. The wolf's silver eyes burned the image of death into my mind as it took a step forward. Slowly it came closer to me. I tensed up getting ready for its teeth to sink into my flesh.

The wolf took one last step before it pounced. I felt a pain in my chest as it bit down. I heard a gruff distant voice “Wake up Marcus.” Another sharp pain to my chest. The wolf took another bite at my throat I tried to scream, but no sound came out.

As I closed my eyes, I braced myself for the next bite… It never came. I slowly opened my eyes. The sunlight filtered in through the window “Ugh. My head.” I said.

“It’s about time you woke up.” My Uncle said. “You will be late for school again if you don’t hurry. There is breakfast on the table if you want.”

I looked at him and thought ‘It was only a dream.’ “Ok. I’ll be down in a minute.” I walked into the bathroom. After going in I looked in the mirror, ‘Still here. That has to be the third time this week. The nightmares are getting worse. I need to get help.’

“The bus just left. Get down here.” My Uncle Charlie yelled from downstairs.

“Can you give me a ride” I yelled back

“Sure”

I hurried and got dressed, Purple shirt some baggy blue jeans. I looked around for my shoes and ended up wearing some run down grey sneakers. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. On the table was some slightly burnt toast and under cooked bacon. I grabbed a piece of bacon and toast. Then I went out to my uncles car. It was an old ‘79 Impala that barely ran. As my uncle got in the driver seat and started the car I zone out and think back to the dream I had last night.

I have been having dreams like it for days now. The difference with this one from others is I felt the pain from the wolf’s bite. I haven't had to many nightmares since I was five, that was twelve years ago. 

Before I knew it we were at my school. A two floor school building. Only half the top floor was used due to budget cuts. However students used the empty rooms for after school clubs, meetings, and tutoring. The school was one of the oldest buildings in town. 

I got out of the car and started making my way to school. As I walked I avoided as many people as I could. I was not one of the more popular people at school. Some of the students picked on me, I just tried to ignore them as best I could. The ones who didn’t pick on me were my friends… or people who just don’t like the ones that do.

I walked to the front door and up the stairs. At Remington high there is six classes in a school day. I had taken more classes than most people last year so I had one free hour at school every day. I chose first hour to not have any classes, so I just go to the second floor and sit around in an empty classroom. 

While I was passing the first hour of the day I decided to look around on the towns website where jobs, houses, and events were posted. Trying to find something to do over summer. There was about a week left of school and my uncle wants me out of the house over summer. 

As I was looking at events over summer I saw an advertisement for the grand opening for Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Apparently the owner had been planning the opening for a few months, and the building had been under construction for about three years. Five different construction companies worked on the building over that time.

On the ad it said looking for night guard to work 12 - 6 am.So I hit apply as the bell rang for second hour.”Ugh. I hate history.”


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 - 

____________________________________________________________________________  
Today was the last day of school for my junior year of high school. My friends invited me out to eat, I had to decline because I had gotten the job that I applied for. So I quickly got to the bus and sat in an empty seat. My friend Jonathan sat next to me on the bus and started talking.

“So have you heard of the new restaurant opening in town?” He asked

“No. I just have a uniform because I haven't heard of it.” I said back to him.

“Oh you got a job. I was going to apply there but then i asked how much I would make. The pay sucks.”He complained

“Cool I got the job to get out of the house this summer. The owner also says that employees eat free.”

We sat in silence the rest of the way to my house. When the bus stopped he let me out “See ‘ya later.” I say as I walk off the bus. As I walk by I pick up the mail from the mailbox. Inside there was bills, a notice for rent, and a letter addressed to me. 

I went inside the house and set down my uncles mail then went up to my room. I went over and sat at my desk. As I opened my letter a set of keys fell out with a note attached to them I picked them up to read the note.

Keys to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza  
108 w. Reynolds st.  
Property of: Marcus Raine

“Cool I got my own set of keys!” I said

I looked back to the envelope there was a cassette tape inside “Who uses cassette tapes anymore?” I asked no one in particular. On the front it had writing on it.

Play At 12am. When you get into the office.

I checked the clock on my phone 4:30pm. I have some time to kill. The grand opening of the restaurant was yesterday so it will be full but i could introduce myself to the staff and get some pizza.

After a short walk over to the pizzeria. I was standing in front of the building in my uniform getting ready to walk in.

As I walk into the building I am greeted by a waitress. “Hello welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s pizza. How may I…” She stops mid sentence when she sees my uniform and badge. “How may i help you sir. If you want the manager he is in his office.” 

I just shake my head “No. I just had some time to kill, so I decided to stop by to see what this place was like. I start tonight. My name is Marcus I am the night guard.”

“Oh. Well hi my name is Laura. Being a waitress is stressful. Be glad that you don't have to deal with the children.” She says to me.

“It was nice meeting you. I am hungry, so can I seat myself?” I ask her.

“Oh. ya go ahead I will be right with you.” She says as I walk to find an empty table.

After I found a table Laura came by “So. What will it be?”

I took a moment to look at the menu “I will have a large coke with a small meat lovers pizza please.”

“Sure thing it will be out in a few minutes. If you want we can call out for you when it's done so you can look around.” She says with a smile.

I smile back “Ok.” As I get up and walk away.

While I walk around I see posters on the wall, children's drawings, and a few windows. I keep looking around as an announcement came on the speakers. “Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Thank you for coming. A reminder that todays fourth show will be starting in 15 minutes. We ask that you keep your children seated at this time. Freddy Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any injuries caused at Freddy’s. Thank you for joining us here today.”

I walked over to the bathrooms to clean my hands before I ate. Looking into the mirror in the bathroom I took note of my hair, purple hair about 6in long. I didn’t have any facial hair though. My uniform consisted of a purple denim jacket, a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, and to finish it it off I had the brass Fazbear guard badge. I am five foot eleven, but only weigh about 137lbs.

After I washed my hands I left the bathroom and started to head to my table. On my way a woman stopped me “Can you help me” She asks.

“What can I do for you?” I ask the woman.

“I can’t find my son. He was with me a minute ago I looked away to check on my daughter and when I looked back he was gone.” She said as her eyes started to water up. “Please find him”

“I will do my best to find your son” I tell her as she starts to cry

“Th-Thank y-you” I sit her down at a table as I hear my name being called.

I continue my walk to my table passing workers and guests until i get back to my table. Laura is there with my pizza and coke.

“Hey I just ran into a woman that lost her son. She can’t find him.” I tell her.

“That’s terrible. Should I call someone for this?”

“I told the lady that I would try and find him, so after I eat I will start looking.” I say as I start to eat.


End file.
